Fiddler Crab
When Foursaken Media found out about this wiki and viewed the Suggestions page, they were surprised they had "such adamant" fans and soon made the Fidder Crab Renegade and his alternate, the Scorpion Traitor. Obviously, this hero was inspired by my (formerly made-up) hero, the Scorpio Rebel and his alt, Crabby Master. (For some reason, the alts were switched. Probably because Crab is more of a tank.) Hopefully, this hero will still retain some of my original ideas, like good speed, armour and damage, but very slow firing speed. Dev Description: '"''Bug Heroes and Bug Heroes Quest updates on the way! Both will be getting some MAJOR stability fixes... we haven't forgotten about them and have been working hard to make sure they are practically crash free." '' ''But that's not all... Bug Heroes will be getting a FREE new hero, the Fiddler Crab Renegade, as well his alternate, the Scorpion Traitor! Packing a large explosive bazooka as his main weapon, the Crab Renegade is a ranged hero by default, but has a myriad of powerful melee specials that can tear his enemies apart. He also has formidable armor, making him a powerful ally to the existing Bug Heroes!" 'Description: '''Fiddler Crab is the second ranged tanker to hit Bug Heroes. His name has been shortened to Crab by both the devs and fans. With his bazooka, he can pack a lot of damage and is good for crowd-controlling, but fires ''very slowly making it very easy to get overwhelmed by fast enemies like Flea Warriors. Most of Crab's abilities are similar to others', with Counter Claw similar to Ladybug's Riposte and Thick Shell like Beetle's Warrior Gauntlet without the shockwave attack. With abilities aside, he is basically Stickbug with the Earth Staff and Fire Staff combined. Skills and Equipment '''Weapon: '''Crab begins with a Launcher. As stated, it can blast enemies to bits and even entire armies because of its AOE. It fires roughly every 4 seconds. When fired, a massive bullet shoots out at slow speed. The slow speed may annoy users who need to blast enemies at far range, as the enemies can easily move out of the way of the bullet in time. Upgrading the Launcher costs the usual $800. It then turns into a Bazooka. With another $1500, it is replaced with a Big Bazooka, which has massive AOE. Each upgrade increases the blast radius, (i.e. the AoE) knockback and damage. It is reccomended to upgrade fast as the hordes of bugs can reach big numbers quickly. It will also help greatly with unexpected food raids near the beginning. '''Skills: '''When Fiddler Crab levels up, he can choose a variety of skills to upgrade which do nothing but buff his armor a heap. He has Health (increases max by 30 and heals by 60), Armor, Melee Armor (decreases damaged from close combat attacks) and Ranged Armor (decreases damage from ranged attacks). '''Recommended Level up skills: '''Max Armor; it will help from all attacks, so stands in front. Then chose between Melee Armor and Ranged Armor. Top Ranged Armor if Crab is the only ranged hero. Upgrade Melee Armor instead if there is another ranged hero ''or ''if you think that the close combat enemies are taking down most of Crab's health. Health goes last. It is viable, however, if Crab is low on health. Abilities '''Elbow Smash: '''Crab does an attack similiar to Beetle's "Squash Em'" attack. Crab smashes about 2 enemies with his elbow/claw. Great recharge time and price. Highly recommended. Hard to misuse. It also pushes back even a centipede when used correctly. '''20 sec cooldown, $600, Heavy Damage Swat: '''Much like Beetle's Warrior Gauntlet attack with no shockwave. Crab slaps a large radius of enemies in front of him. Great recharge time and price. His best crowd-controller attack. Reccomended. 25 sec cooldown, $600, Medium Damage. '''Counter Claw: '''Much like Ladybug's Riposte. Crab slaps the attacker after blocking 95% of attacks. Great if you don't have Pillbug or Ladybug on the team. However it is rendered useless if those two ''are ''on the team. This ability is probably the most benefitted out of all when Big Claw is equipped. '''15 sec cooldown, $800, Heavy damage Thick Shell: '''While equipped, this ability passively increases overall armor. It increases armor even more when activated. It is a powerful ability, despite Crab's immense armor from default. '''50 sec cooldown, $800. Charge: '''Much like Beetle's Stampede. Crab charges forward and deals damage to everything in his path, stunning enemies as well. Useful when Crab is used as a Beetle substitute. Definitely recommended for beginners who find it hard to get out of tight corners. '''60 sec cooldown, $800, Medium-Heavy Damage. Big Claw: 'Unlocks at 25000 XP. When it is equipped, Crab's melee abilities (Counter Claw, Swat, Elbow Smash, etc.) have their damage doubled. When it is used in battle, Crab heals every time you use a melee ability. This ability is very useful after all other abilities have been purchased, however is useless the player is using Crab's other abilities. '''60 sec cooldown, $1500. ' '''Crushing Blow: ''Very similiar to both Swat and Elbow Smash. Crab smashes all nearby enemies, dealing all of them the elbow smash's damage. It has a longer cooldown however, limiting it's effectiveness. Nonetheless, it remains recommended. '''1000$, Heavy Damage, 70 sec. Boom: When used, it even more incrases the crab's bazooka's knockback and the rockets stuns the enemies. The intense knockback is strong enough to push back even a centipede.' 600$, 50 sec.' Agression: When used, it greatly increases Crab's speed until he's hit. Useful if there isn't any fast heroes in your team or you have to avoid damage. It also has a fairly long recharge time. 700$, 40 sec. Retreat: When used, it teleports the Crab to the base (like ant hole), and it also heals him a bit. But you can't use it more than once like ant hole. Recommended for emergency situations. 800$, 50 sec. Defender: When used, it incrases your armor and range (zoomed-out wiew, so you can see more) when you're near the base. Very useful for exploring and shooting rockets from long distances, or to feed heroes from a distance.1000$, 60 sec. Spread Shot: When activated, crab can shoot 3 rockets at the same time. Useful if there are lots of enemies at different places to shoot, or to triple the damage by going next to the enemy that you want to attack. Not very useful, but still very nice. It's a bit expensive, though. 1200$, 80 sec. 'Recomended Basic Loadout: '''Swat, Thick Shell, Retreat, Charge and Big Claw. '''Recommended Advanced Loadout: '''Swat (''Great price and recharge time for a crowd controller ability), Elbow Smash (Great recharge time and price for its type), Thick Shell (With max armor, the player can become near invincible upon activation), Counter Claw (especially useful if you don't have Ladybug on the team), Big Claw (Amplifies the other abilities to tremendous power), and Crushing Blow (Great damage to anyone around Crab.) Category:Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes